A chance encounter
by tempest-storm
Summary: It was a typical night out at Sakuras,a local nightclub. And that's when I ran into Kai. The man that has fascinated me for years. Kai/?  This is rated for language and situation. If you do not like yaoi. Do not read! You've been warned.  Please R & R.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblades**

**This story is thus rated because of language amongst other things.**

**It is yaoi. If you do no like - DO NOT READ!**

* * *

**A chance encounter  
**

**

* * *

**

It was just another night at Sakuras, the club I went to every Friday night. I was 21 and the only things I wanted to do were have a few drinks, flirt with a few guys and lose myself in the rhythm of the music. I was at the edge of the dance floor gyrating away when something gained my attention.

The blue face paint was the first thing that caught my eye. I slowed my dancing to study him. The lights made the firebirds embroidered on the red silk shirt seem as if they were moving. Tight leather pants showed off long muscular legs. Black boots finished off the ensemble. He looked like pure sex. Men's heads turned to look at him and they parted before him.

He smiled at the bartender and she filled his drink with a promptness that I had never received. He sipped it casually turning and studying the club like a munificent emperor. Our eyes locked briefly. Static electricity seemed to spark between us.

The spell was broken when the hands of the guy I had been dancing with grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against him. The hard rod of his cock stabbed at my arse. I sighed to myself, flirting with guys was always fun but fending off the unwanted groping wasn't. When I turned his tongue excitedly and unskilfully invaded my mouth. It was like being attacked by an overeager puppy. I slammed my boot heel down on his foot. He backed away calling me a prick.

Stalking towards the bar I wiped my mouth with disgust. I let the first taste of beer wash away the taste of overeager stranger. I heaved a small sigh of relief as the amber liquid cleansed away my troubles.

A flash of red out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and then HE was standing in front of me. "Are you okay?" his whispered huskily in my ear. I looked down at my beer embarrassed, I nodded once. He turned my face towards me and his lips curved into a smirk.

He leaned closer and his hair brushed against my face. His breathed against my ear which sent shivers through me. "Long time no see Tyson."

"Kai." I murmured distractedly. I looked back at my beer trying to think desperately of something intelligent to say. "I-I didn't know you came here."

He chuckled warmly and replied. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

I blushed as his hand gently brushed against my arse on its way to settle at my hip.

"You look so innocent." He said tracing his other hand down my cheek. He then stepped back and studied me intently from head to toe.

I had never had anyone look at me like that before. My cheeks started to warm up and my groin tightened when he lingered on it.

He stepped forward again and slung an arm around my back, his chest pressed against mine. His lips caressed my ears and he murmured. "Just how innocent _are_ you Tyson?"

I didn't know what to say. I squirmed a bit as a hand slid under my shirt and lightly stroked my lower back. It was like a line of fire tracing over my skin.

"Interested in going somewhere with me my innocent Tyson?" he breathed.

His lips brushed over my pulse and I bit back a gasp pressing myself against him. His hands slid down and cupped my arse pulling me even closer to him.

My eyes fluttered once and then closed. I sought his mouth. Soft luscious lips possessed mine, his tongue traced my lips and I opened for him. He coaxed my tongue to play with his.

A wolf whistle from some of the guys that now surrounded us pulling me out the erotic haze I was floating in. My cock throbbed to the beat of the music. I looked at the crowd and then back at him. He smirked and arched an eyebrow at me. I nodded shyly in reply to the silent question.

He grabbed my wrist and led me out of the club. His glare cut a path through the crowd.

The cool air raised goose bumps on my skin. I rubbed my arms with nervous energy as Kai opened the passenger door of an expensive car.

Sliding into the passenger seat I fought a wave of nervousness and sat quietly, pondering on just how much Kai had changed since all those years ago.

Sensing my trepidation he shut his door and then pulled me into a searing kiss. "Nothing happens that you don't want." He murmured hoarsely.

He leant forward and kissed me again. The feel of his lips relaxed my nerves and I lost myself in his kisses.

He tore his mouth away from mine with a growl of frustration. He started the car and took off. Before long he pulled one of my hands across and laid it on his thigh. I hesitantly traced my hand to his knee and then back up his inner thigh.

He caught his breath as my hand brushed against the bulge in his pants. Encouraged I did it again and let me fingers play with the zip before gently teasing it down. I slid my hand in the opening expecting to fell silk boxers but what shocked to find nothing but Kai. I wasn't sure I was prepared to do this and began to snatch my hand away. "No. Don't. _Please_."

Shyly I delved back in and gently touched his cock. It was as smooth and as silky as his skin. I stroked it with a feather light touch and he shifted and moaned. I reached in a little further and found the head; slowly I flicked my finger over the slit in time with the rhythm my length was throbbing to.

The car slowed to a stop. "We're here." He ground out pulling my hand out and roughly zipping up his pants. He got out slamming the door behind him. Uncertain I climbed out. He pushed the door shut behind me and pressed me back against the car. He kissed me roughly, grinding himself against me. I clung to his arms drowning under his kisses.

A security light flooded the car park. Kai swore once before grabbing my wrist and hauling me into the elevator. He stabbed the number 12 button before shoving me back against the wall. His hand snaked under my top and he tweaked my nipples as he kissed me.

When the bell dinged we broke apart and he stalked out the doors. I eagerly followed him down the hall. He swore as he fumbled with the lock but managed to get it on the second try. He threw his keys at a table before shutting the door behind me. "This is it. I'll give you the grand tour later." He said coolly. I nodded shyly.

I watched in awe as he pulled the silk shirt over his head and tossed on the back of a couch. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down creamy white thighs. Pulling off his boots, he stood before me in all his naked glory. My breath caught in my throat. I was as entranced now as I had been at the club.

"Have you ever been with another man Tyson?" he asked me in a low voice stalking towards me.

I nodded. "Once." I replied staring into crimson eyes.

"Tell me what your fantasy man would do to you." He said in a husky voice. His hand gently stroked my cheek.

"T-touch m-m-me." I stammered.

He smirked at me and waited.

I squirmed under his touch. "I-I want you to – to kiss me. Strip m-me and m-make me yours."

"What if I want to fuck you? Naughty and fast?" he asked mouth hovering over mine.

Ashamed I blushed and then nodded.

"Say it." He demanded breath flowing harshly over mine.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes. I would like it if you stripped and then f-fucked me."

His smirk widened. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me along into the next room. He half closed the door behind us. I was shocked to see several things lying there on the bed. Lube, condoms, a dildo and a blindfold.

He came up behind me and drew my shirt slowly over my head. "You like what you see?" he whispered, tongue flicking my ear. His hands slid around and reached for my belt. He slowly unbuckled and pulled it out kissing and nipping his way down my neck.

I felt desire flow through me. The idea of him taking control and telling me what to do was extremely arousing.

He turned me and inspected my body. "Impressive." He said with a lazy smile. He reached out and gently cupped me. I gave a small squeak of surprise which quickly turned into a moan as he fondled me through the cloth.

With a final squeeze he unzipped my jeans and pushed them partway down. Flicking my eyes up to his face I pushed my jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them. I toed my boots aside.

He looked me over once again lingering on my semi hard cock, smirking and nodded his approval.

I was pulled closer and he gave me a demanding kiss. We pulled apart gasping for breath. With a naughty smile he pushed on my shoulders until I was kneeling in front of him, eye to eye with his impressive member. I blushed a scarlet red.

"You touched me here and got me aroused Tyson. I expect you to finish the job...or else. If you do a good job I'll reward you." He growled at me eyes flashing dangerously.

I felt like I was in over my head but I nodded anyway.

"Out Loud." He commanded in a dark edgy tone.

"Yes Kai. I-I've never done it before so please tell me if-"

He cut off my words by pushing his cock against my mouth. I reflexively opened to let it in. My tongue hesitantly reached out to taste him.

"Faster. And Harder." He purred grabbing one of my hands from his hips and curling it around the base of his cock. His hands pulled my hair free from the ponytail I had put it in earlier that night. He ran them through my hair restlessly as I focused on bringing him to the brink.

I licked and sucked on the engorged head, prodding the slit until his breaths came harsh and fast. I tried to take him fully into my mouth but almost choked. He pulled out slightly and pushed at my hand.

Taking the hint I began moving my hand up and down, occasionally running my nails against it. His hands clenched in my hair and his muscles were locked in place.

I sucked harder as I began to taste him on my tongue, jerking harder and faster. Hesitantly I reached up with my other hand and gently fondled his balls. It was enough – he came violently flooding my mouth with cum. I let his cock fall out of my mouth as I licked his juice off my face.

I looked up at him tiredly. My emotions fluctuated looking for the needed affirmation of a job well done.

Kai staggered backwards slumping on the bed and watching me like a hawk as he struggled to regain his breath. He motioned once that he wanted me next to him.

I rose and clambered onto the bed. He pushed me down, sliding a hand over my nipples and then my stomach. It went further until it brushed my hard cock.

His hand ran up and down my length, jerking hard and fast. The pad of his thumb brushed over the slit mercilessly.

Maybe it was a sign of how aroused I was or how skilled he was because it felt like the heat built up and exploded within seconds. He lifted himself up with his other elbow and stared into my eyes as he raised his hand and then licked it clean. My cock began to harden again at the erotic site.

With a smirk he rolled over and reached for something. "On your hands and knew." He demanded.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's time for you to get fucked." He replied with a laugh. I saw him roll a condom over his aroused cock.

Looking at his face I nervously got onto my hands and knees. I flinched when something cold touched my entrance.

"Spread your legs." He snapped.

I shifted them further apart. I tensed when I felt his cock nudge my opening. It was bigger than any real or fake I'd ever taken before and I was worried.

Kai went slowly though and I felt my body adjust to the intrusion. One of his hands snaked around and touched my cock, arousing me further until I'd taken it as deep as it could go.

His hands took hold of my hips firmly and I felt his cock retreating more quickly than it had been inserted. He stopped just short of completely withdrawing and then he slammed it home. I gasped and he laughed and began to drill me – hard and fast.

"Slower." I whimpered.

"No." He said his voice like a whiplash. In fact he bored into me harder. He tilted the angle of his hips and hit something deep inside causing me to see stars. I bit back a scream until a hand came around and began to stimulate my cock. And then I did.

Less than a minute later I screamed out his name as an orgasm hit me like the force of a tidal wave. He stroked twice more before cumming violently. I fell forward and felt his cock fall out of me. He lay next to me panting.

After a couple of minutes he had regained control of his breathing and began kissing his way down my back. I shivered and closed my eyes at the sensation. I heard a ripping sound before he urged me to turn over.

Lazily I complied and was shocked to feel him open my thighs and brace my feet on his shoulders. It felt like he bent me in half as he entered me again. He fucked me relentlessly drawing another orgasm from me as his cock and hand worked their magic. I was spellbound by the fire blazing in those crimson eyes.

He withdrew and lay next to me once again. I gasped for breath struggling to regain control. He moved onto his side and looked down at me. With a smirk he leant forward and began nipping and sucking at my neck. I was amazed to find my body reacting once again to the onslaught. His hand slid down and grasped my cock.

His mouth moved to mine and he gave me one last searing kiss. He moved back to a seated position and reached for something out of my line of sight. Again I heard a ripping sound and jumped when his warm body lay back next to mine.

His hand brushed my bangs out of my face. I looked at him tiredly.

"On top Tyson. Once more." He said coolly.

"I can't." I whimpered exhausted.

"You'll do it now or I _will_ punish you." He snarled. His face twisted in a scowl as he glared daggers at me.

I used the last measures of energy and straddled his hips. I was again struck by the size of his cock as he guided it into me. His hands reached down and grasped me firmly.

My hips whipped back and forth and he thrust upwards hitting that spot every time. I felt the heat building rapidly between the double assault on my body.

I screamed his name as I came for the fourth time and collapsed on him. One stroke later he exploded inside me crying out my name.

He withdrew from me and pulled off the condom. And hand reached down the side of the bed and picked up a towel. Gently he rolled me onto my back and cleaned me up.

Tossing it aside he lay down and tenderly pulled me close. He kissed me and gently stroked and caressed my body.

"I'm _so_ proud of you Tyson." He murmured into my hair.

"I was okay?" I asked looking up at him wearily as a blanket covered me.

He cupped my face and looked into my eyes searchingly. "You were amazing." He whispered before kissing me once. It was the last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. It's been annoying the hell out of me for a couple of weeks. It's different from anything I've written before so I would like to know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

**Love**

**Storm  
**


End file.
